


Styled in Shades of Brilliance

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Blind Senju Tobirama, Caffeine Withdrawal, Dating, Feral Behavior, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Pre-Relationship, Smart Is The New Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: A collection of HikaTobi mini fics.Alternatively titled: This is Why These Two Work and No I Will Not Stop Until Everyone UnderstandsRatings vary per chapter. Tags updated when applicable.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Hikaku
Comments: 1003
Kudos: 488





	1. Blindsided (Blindsided)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Alasse_m for enabling yet _another_ collection series
> 
> shoutout to Lilili_cat for pressing my Hikaku/Tobira button a LOT as well ;u;
> 
> blah blah blah if you're here you probably have seen my other collections, so _yes_ I take prompts/ideas/etc and love chatting in the comments~
> 
> Enjoy~

“You’re blind.”

Tobirama stops mid-lunge, sword being half-heartedly parried by the Uchiha across from him.

“I’m sorry?”

Tobirama’s never told anyone, never so much as hinted that he can’t see at all. He doesn’t know how this random Uchiha who he’s fighting instead of Izuna figured this out. His best kept secret—!!

“Ah, excuse me, that was terribly rude. You probably have training in the dark?”

It’s a flimsy deflection, and Tobirama’s too off-balance to even respond to the hastily spoken almost-apology. Instead, he lowers his sword and flares his chakra to sense more about the other man.

Not the standard fire-natured Uchiha, but earth. Shorter than him, yet slightly taller than Izuna. And his chakra has been fraying with anxiety their entire fight. He’s afraid, yet still fighting him. The amount of chakra isn’t anything spectacular, which means his control is more than likely better than average.

All in all, not very impressive.

So how did he figure out Tobirama’s secret?

Quickly, Tobirama reviews their fight, how, after scanning the battlefield and coming up empty on Izuna’s chakra, the other had charged him, leaving him no illusions as to who will be taking Izuna’s spot that day.

Some customary jutsu, some sword clashes, a genjutsu—

“The genjutsu?” he murmurs, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. There was nothing special about that genjutsu, he felt it against his chakra, but he didn’t have any perceptual differences occur. And then it was back to fighting before he could unravel it from his chakra.

“It usually works on the sense that someone relies on the most, and blocks it”—Tobirama raises an eyebrow at the blurted explanation—“I had hoped it would be enough to potentially slow you down enough, with Izuna-sama sick I knew I’d have to fight you, but even with it completely settled, you still fought as you ever did. It admittedly took me longer than it should have to realize, I just haven’t—I’ve never come across someone blind before who was also a very strong sensor.”

Tobirama tilts his head in contemplation. “Chakra ‘sight’, in other words.”

“A-Ah, yes.”

“Interesting.” And Tobirama doesn’t just mean the genjutsu, or the theory that sensing uses the same pathways as normal sight does, either. He’s intrigued by this atypical Uchiha, with his lack of fire-nature and penchant for actually thinking.

Perhaps Tobirama will exert the effort to figure out his name.


	2. Midnight Meeting (Blindsided)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, because yes, this really did need a follow-up.

Hikaku wakes up when there’s a sharp tap at his window. Odd, for it being the middle of the night, and suspicious, as his window is on the second floor.

He must delay too long, because a moment later the latch on the window’s being unlocked and then—

This is bad. W-What is Senju Tobirama doing in the compound? Why aren’t alarms going off? WHAT IS SENJU TOBIRAMA DOING AT HIS WINDOW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!

That last thought kicks his brain into gear as Tobirama makes to step into the room.

“Please stay outside the room, Senju-sama. It’s not appropriate.”

Hikaku watches with bated breath, because it’s not like he _could _stop the other if they decide to continue in. But thankfully that foot perches back on the sill, and Hikaku sighs silently.

Tugging his sleep yukata tighter even though he knows Tobirama can’t even see anything, he reluctantly steps closer to the window so they can whisper.

“Uchiha, I’m not here for your chastity.”

Goosebumps break out along Hikaku’s skin at the low, throaty whisper. And then his sentence finally registers and Hikaku sends a bland look at his . . . guest, before realizing that the effect is totally wasted. So instead he attempts to put as much disbelief into his next words.

“You are right outside my window in the middle of the night. Perched on it. Picked the lock to it. I don’t think you understand how all of this must loo—_appear _to the outside observer, Senju-sama.”

His words seem to have an impact, at least, as Tobirama’s brow creases.

“I sometimes forget that people are more paranoid at night. That would be why the patrols were easier to slip by.”

Hikaku’s brain trips up as Tobirama just casually mentions the patrols like they’re just some minor inconvenience at best and his adrenaline is definitely flowing now, despite how, asides from picking his window lock and sitting there, Tobirama hasn’t made a single move against him.

“Please refrain from being seen on your way out then.”

“Noted.”

Hikaku stares, because he still doesn’t really know why Tobirama is here, at his bedroom window, in the middle of the night, right after a major battle.

“Have you told anyone?”

Those crimson eyes feel like they’re boring into him despite the lack of vision. Regardless, chills run down Hikaku’s back and he immediately feels like he needs to watch precisely what he says, and his first instinct is to ask ‘told anyone what?’ which would most assuredly get him killed. Tobirama is not good for his pulse.

“I have not told anyone about our fight, no.”

“Good”—the tense atmosphere leaves and Hikaku regulates his breathing to lower his pulse more—“I would have had to kill you, and that would have been a waste, since you actually seem smart.”

“I thank you for my continued existence then, Senju-sama.” Hikaku calmly states even as his pulse jumps again. He has never been so thankful to have mastered his straight face before.

His response gets him a small uptick in Tobirama’s lips, which really are too nice looking to be on an enemy. He’ll have to start in with Madara and Izuna about the whole ‘peace would mean no more dead people so frequently’ thing again.

“Tobirama is just fine.”

Like hell Hikaku will be that familiar with Izuna’s rival. Izuna might actually stab him if he hears Hikaku refer to him so informally.

“Tobirama-sama, then.”

Tobirama simply shakes his head and then waits.

It, shamefully, takes Hikaku a few moments to realize what Tobirama’s waiting for. He blames the whole _being woken up in the middle of the night to Senju Tobirama at his window_ thing for that.

“My name is Hikaku.”

Tobirama dips his head. “I have a feeling we’ll be talking more again.”

Hikaku’s pulse spikes again, because he’s barely survived the two encounters he’s had with Tobirama! Surely more would spell the death of him!

“Please do not drop by so suddenly again in the middle of the night; rumors might begin.”

“Noted.” And with another quirk of his lips, Tobirama disappears off his window sill.

Hikaku stares at the empty space for a moment, before gently closing his window, re-latching it, and laying back down.

Well, shit.


	3. Expected (Expected)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this verse, the Uchiha are feline-esque hybrids, and the Senju are all over the grid (but usually not feline). Tobirama sticks out because he's a snow leopard hybrid. Obviously this makes him even more attractive to the Uchiha.
> 
> Hikaku is a jaguar hybrid.

“Apologies, Tobira-kun,” Hikaku starts as he slips easily through Tobirama’s window, tapping his sandals off as he perches on the sill. “I thought for sure that that cousin of yours had spotted me—”

_“Hi-kun.”_

Hikaku freezes, his rounded dark ears and tail perking up—alert—at the tone. His eyes lock onto the face of his mate just barely sticking out of the large pile of blankets.

Then Tobirama’s huffing as he removes the top layers of his nest, allowing Hikaku the opportunity to see him sprawled out in all his snow leopard, naked and lithe glory, the tip of his bushy tail flexing enticingly.

Hikaku swallows down the rumbling growl and stares.

“If you don’t get over here and fuck a cub into me _right now_—” Tobirama cuts himself off with a loud, nasty snarl and that’s—

That’s _so _hot.

Hikaku’s ear flicks back once as his nostrils flare.

Then he’s calmly stepping fully into the room, closing the window behind him and all but ripping his mantle over his head in his haste to get to his mate.

A low purr sounds out when Hikaku finally divests himself of the last of his clothing that makes goosebumps raise along his skin and makes his tail flick.

His answering rumble is met with hot hands as he’s pulled into the nest. Hikaku croons at his mate as they rub their cheeks together to scent the other. It’s been far too long since they’ve been together and today’s battle just spurred Tobirama’s heat even closer with all the overpowering, dominant scents being thrown around.

Thoughts are cut short as a rough tongue begins grooming his jaw and neck. Hikaku chirps and sets about making sure his mate is completely ready for him.


	4. Enraged (Expected)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank drelfina for inspiring so much more of this verse <s>as well as writing half of it in the comments</s>
> 
> so thank you, drel ;u;

Touka has always looked after her baby cousin. She was there when he was born, after all. All pale with cute rounded ears—everyone thought he was a bear, just like his older brother. But then he grew up, and the small tuft of tail grew and grew and grew until it became the thick fluffy plume it is today.

At the very least, his markings were equally pale and created a beautiful shimmery effect where they lay from the base of his neck down his back and tail, the ones over his shoulders fading quickly into tiny specks of silvery-gold further down his arms.

Touka remembers watching Tobirama grow from a chubby-cheeked cub to a slender, graceful power that no one in the clan ever expected—given how snow leopards are compact, yet fluffier than the other great cats.

(Cats like the Uchiha, who Touka has kept a diligent eye on ever since Tobirama’s been allowed on the battlefield.)

Despite his genetic aloofness and silent tread, Tobirama is frequently found chuffing at cubs of every stripe.

So really, it was no surprise that Tobirama wound up being an omega.

The fact that he had his first heat while on the battlefield with the Uchiha simply means Touka—and Hashirama, for sure—grew grey hairs as they rushed to protect him.

Touka was there first, relying on her vulpine flexibility to weave through the annoying Uchiha to bite off the fingers that _dared _touch her baby cousin.

Those goddamn Uchiha cats, they'd rut anything that moved, and Tobirama—with his bright red eyes and beautiful white coloring—would be literal catnip now that he smelled sweet and enticing and ready to mate.

After dragging her stupid tall, damn heavy baby cousin back away from the frontlines, she watched as Bustuma secured a heavy mantle made from the late Lady Senju’s fur around his neck—a temporary claim, but a claim nevertheless.

And life continued.

Touka still watches over her baby cousin, even now as he’s more than capable of taking care of himself. And while he smelled terribly enticing one week every three months, Tobirama has never shown any interest in mates.

Which just means Touka wasn’t expecting it as much as she should have been.

Which means Touka missed the fact that a damn Uchiha snuck in until she swings by Tobirama’s room to check in on him after today’s battle.

Which means Touka is ready to skin the jaguar that has—has defiled her baby cousin!

“You!”

Touka is ever glad that she keeps her naginata on her at all times because she is going to skin this damn jaguar and mount his ears on her hilt as decoration!

“Now you die!” Touka, in a practiced move, swings her naginata down at that bastard—!!


	5. Duty (Expected)

Hikaku knows the risks of sneaking into the Senju compound like this. Knows that, if caught, this could end very, very bloody.

Of course, he acknowledges the risks and still comes anyways, because his pretty mate had scented that kunai he threw at him, had known that Hikaku would understand the message and come—as if Hikaku could deny his queen anything.

The underlying sweet scent made Hikaku understand precisely what he would be walking into later, and he had to center himself quickly, because thoughts like that could be dangerous on a battlefield.

And now here he is, basking in the soft purrs and lazy grooming of his mate, enjoying the way Tobirama’s scent is changing—picking up a warm, milky undertone—because Hikaku was successful in keeping his promise to his queen to breed him full of cubs.

That is, until the door slams open and that very same fox-cousin who he thought might have spotted him darts in hissing and spitting and screaming. The naginata makes Hikaku go _ah, this is it_.

And then Hikaku turns to stare at his mate, unwilling to let the last thing he sees be anything else. Because he’s staring, he sees those red eyes focus, sees Tobirama _move_, and feels himself getting dragged out of the way, securely tucked under his hissing, snarling, _beautiful _omega mate.

He needs to force back the instinctual purr that wants to rise out of him.

_“Mine.”_ Tobirama’s tail aggressively lashes about.

Hikaku falls even more in love.


	6. Possessive (Expected)

“Tobira—”

_“Mine.”_ Tobirama repeats, unnecessarily, and Touka watches as those narrowed pupils focus on her, how Tobirama snarls as his hackles raise.

“He’s an _Uchiha_, he’s—”

“Mate!”

That word sends ice down Touka’s veins and she deliberately takes a few deep sniffs before the turn of her lips become even more severe.

“Why he’s—during your heat—he’s got you with cubs!” Touka herself can feel her ears flatten against her head. She’s failed, she’s failed her baby cousin when he needed her most, and now he’s carrying!

The sound Tobirama makes between a snarl and a purr, and Touka hates how he seems to melt more into that stupid Uchiha.

“Hi-kun is _mine_.”

_“Hi-kun?!”_ Immediately, Touka glares down at the small section of the jaguar she can see. She’s going to skin him; skin him and then let Hashirama have his pound of flesh afterwards.

She attempts to plead with Tobirama more. Perhaps she should appeal to his sense of filial duty.

“Butsuma-sama had been planning on betrothing you to the Hatake heir, Tobira!”

A large, highly aggressive growl sounds out and it raises the hair on the back of her neck, a sweat breaking out at the sheer possessiveness in the tone.

At least the surprise on the jaguar’s face is funny.

Then the damn cat seems to compose himself and looks her right in the eye. She curls her lips into a snarl.

“Tobirama marries no one _else _. . . Senju-san.”

Ugh, he’s even halfway polite, if Touka can look past the whole _snuck into her baby cousin’s room while he was in heat and fucked a litter into him_ thing.

She watches as Tobirama purrs and falls back into an affectionate mood.

“Fuck.” It comes out half-desperate, because she knows there’s nothing she can do to stop Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma: *plans on mating his responsible, second-born to an ally to secure a more permanent alliance*  
Tobira: *secretly takes an Uchiha as a mate*  
Butsuma: *surprised pikachu face*


	7. Cherished (Expected)

With Tobirama now soft and purring over him, Hikaku figures that the immediate danger to his life has passed, and carefully returns the nuzzling, pressing his mouth against his jaw sweetly.

Tobirama reminds Hikaku of his cousin, the way Izuna would curl up and chirp happily with him after a large meal. Hikaku shoves the mental imagery far, far away. Thoughts of his cousin don’t belong in his mate’s nest.

“Keep your mouth off of him, you perverted _tom_.” The butt of that nasty naginata jabs into his tail, punctuating that statement rather well.

The tip of Hikaku’s tail twitches.

“Or you could leave”—Hikaku cuts his gaze to meet the furious fox’s—“Senju-san. And close the door behind you?”

She barks and snaps her sharp teeth at him, before turning around with a flick of her tail, slamming the door as she goes.

Hikaku is _so _going to die later. Whether at the hands of the Senju or his own clan is up for debate. Though, Hikaku thinks as he runs his hands appreciatively up and down Tobirama’s sides, his mate is rather cunning, so perhaps he’ll live.

For now, he’s content to croon at his lovely mate and tumble around in their nest for as long as possible.


	8. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon 119~!

Tobirama watches as Izuna clings to his now _fiance’s_ arm. He’s not truly jealous, but he does wish it was him so close to Hikaku instead.

Thankfully Anija seems to be crying while draped over Madara, who’s on the far side of the room.

Tobirama didn’t wear one of his nicer kimonos to announce his wedding just to be cried on. He turns to Hikaku the moment he comes closer, and sighs over how pretty he looks.

“I still don’t see why you want to marry him, cousin! He doesn’t need your brain! He’s got some freaky three-and-a-quarter brains in there!”

Tobirama raises his eyebrow.

Hikaku’s lips purse ever so slightly.

Ah, so it’s not a new argument.

Izuna glares at him despite clinging to Hikaku’s arm. His pout lessens the effect significantly.

“You don’t need him! Stop trying to steal my cousin away from me!”

“Izuna—”

“No!” Izuna clings even harder to Hikaku and buries his face into his shoulder.

Hikaku sends Tobirama an apologetic look.

_“He just needs time.”_ Hikaku mouths to him over Izuna’s buried head.

Tobirama nods, and then watches as Hikaku ushers Izuna further into the house, hopefully to put Izuna to bed.


	9. Poorly Hidden (Poorly Hidden)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Alasse!

“What are you doing?”

Madara’s pulled by the front of his yukata and shushed.

“Nii-san! Not so loud!”

“But you’re—” Madara cuts himself off as he notices—“Why are you in the bushes with Hashirama?”

“Hi, Madara!”

“SHUSH.”

Madara’s eyebrow twitches.

“LOOK AT THEM.”

Madara rolls his eyes but peeks over the top of the bush and—

“Really, Izuna? Stalking your rival on his date with Hikaku?”

A hand slaps over Madara’s face and he’s forced to bend his back uncomfortably.

“I’m so fucking mad right now!”

One of Madara’s arms gets gripped and _tugged_ by Hashirama.

“MY BABY BROTHER!” Hashirama wails.

“Urk!” Madara’s free hand goes to where Izuna now has him in a headlock.

Madara wonders, briefly, just why _he’s_ the punching bag. From what he could tell, Hikaku’s date is going disgustingly well. 

(They’re feeding each other bits of strawberry—Madara wants to _gag_.)

So yes, he understands the visceral need to punch something at the display, but he didn’t _purposefully_ go out to watch this like Izuna and Hashirama! He just wants to go home.

The sharp pain from where Izuna’s elbow digs into his shoulder says that’s not likely.

And to think, Madara’s going to have to listen to Hikaku sigh and _reminisce_ over this date later!

Maybe Izuna or Hashirama will get a lucky shot on him and he’ll be knocked unconscious.


	10. Richly Shown (Poorly Hidden)

“Oh.” Tobirama’s finger twitches.

“What’s wrong?” Hikaku is quick to pick up on his surprise.

“Madara’s here.”

“Really? He didn’t tell me he was coming this way today.”

“Mm, he feels surprised, so it’s probably not intentional.”

Hikaku dips his head and resolutely does NOT peek at the mass of black hair sticking up from the bush.

Tobirama’s fingers dance over a strawberry and Hikaku has a moment of confusion before he’s opening his mouth and those long, pale fingers are placing the strawberry delicately on his tongue.

Hikaku might have gotten a few playful licks in. But Tobirama didn’t say anything.

“You know,” Tobirama starts as Hikaku picks up a strawberry of his own to feed Tobirama, “I wonder how much longer it will take for them to understand we’re doing this on purpose.”

Soft lips close over his fingers and Hikaku’s breath stutters. “A-Ah, well, I know Madara-sama tends to avoid me for at least half a day after one of our dates. He looked rather constipated after the first time I cornered him to _sigh longingly_ at him.”

Tobirama hums around his fingers, and Hikaku forces himself to stay calm, because all he can remember is Tobirama’s promise from earlier.

Hikaku licks his lips.

They taste like strawberries.

“With Madara-sama here, I don’t think he’s going to let Izuna-sama or Hashirama-sama out of the Hokage tower during our dates after this.”

“One can only hope.”

Hikaku smiles at Tobirama’s dry response. Perhaps it looks a little lovesick. 

So what if most of their ‘act’ is actually real? The best cons are the ones rooted in truth, after all.


	11. A Hot Welcome

Hikaku nearly collapses when the gates of Konoha come into view in the evening light. His whole team is bruised and two weeks late, but everyone’s alive, so that has to count for _something_. 

The younger Senju brother is waiting at the gate, his paleness a stark contrast to all the earth and wood tones around him, and Hikaku swallows a scream. He’s given mission reports in much worse condition, but it’s been _two weeks_ since he’s had any coffee. He’s _truly_ not in the mood to undergo Tobirama’s infamous grilling without any.

As he leads his team through the gate, he notices the cup in Tobirama’s hand. It’s steaming, and completely black, and Hikaku needs both hands to hold the hot cup as he takes a long gulp of the bitter liquid.

Opening his eyes, he notices Tobirama’s raised eyebrow, and peripherally notices that everyone’s taken three steps away. It dawns on Hikaku, as the caffeine hits Hikaku’s brain with an almighty kick, that _he just stole Tobirama’s coffee_.

Said caffeinated brain sputters for a bit.

“This is good,” Hikaku manages to keep his voice level for all that his amped-up brain is telling him to _runrunrun_, “What kind is it?”

“Suna death coffee.” 

“Ah.”

Thankfully, Tobirama seems more amused than angry, if Hikaku’s reading the small twitch in the corner of his mouth correctly.

“Come find me in an hour to report, after you and your team get cleared from medical.”

Hikaku nods at the obvious command, and watches the other man disappear. 

Silence.

Belatedly, Hikaku realizes he’s _still_ holding the coffee. He clears his throat and leads his team towards the hospital, keeping a tight grip on the cup as if someone might take it away.

And Hikaku tells himself he’s just warm from the heat of the coffee. That’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE  
Tobirama: I like this kid he drinks his coffee the same as I do  
Hashirama: what, you mean completely disgusting?  
Tobirama: precisely  
Madara: he’s _older than you_  
Tobirama: *sniffs* age means nothing to coffee


	12. Polite Demand (Urgent)

“You needed me, Hokage-sama?” Hikaku immediately stands straighter when he notices the serious look on Hashirama’s face.

“Yes, come with me.”

Hikaku keeps the worry off his face as he follows Hashirama from the tower to a small, nondescript building on the far side of the village.

His nerves are positively _buzzing_ underneath his skin.

He didn’t tell Madara or Izuna where he was going, he simply left because the messenger said the Hokage needed him. What if he’s going to be killed right here, in this terrible, remote little building and _then_ who will run the clan? The paperwork will get out of hand, Madara will likely burn down the entire village in a fit of rage—

“Here we are!” Hashirama seems at least a little more cheerful, his smile not easing any of the tension in Hikaku.

“And where—” Hikaku starts to ask.

“Now, _I’ll_ open the door, because I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to regrow any lost limbs—”

“What?” Hikaku’s mind spins as he takes in that little tidbit.

“—but that’s _fine_ and I appreciate everyone who’s not as durable as myself—”

“W-Wait—” Hikaku eyes the door warily as Hashirama reaches out towards the handle.

“—and I know that you’re the _perfect_ person for this, Hikaku!”

Hikaku looks at Hashirama, horror painfully evident on his face, as the front of his shirt is grabbed by a large, tanned hand.

And then there’s a large _boom_, a sickening _crack_, and he’s thrown through the doorway.


	13. Annoyed Request (Urgent)

Hikaku blinks rapidly to adjust his eyes to the inside darkness, his sharingan reflexively activating so he could spot whatever threat there clearly is in here.

There’s an annoyed sigh and an even more annoyed, “You can put those away.”

Hikaku’s gaze takes in the hunched form of Senju Tobirama over a table, takes in the profile of a lean—and more casually dressed than Hikaku’s ever seen—Senju Tobirama, notes the small pair of wire glasses and traces a length of red down across a sharp cheek, watches long elegant fingers set the brush down—

Oh _no_.

“Did you know, Uchiha”—Tobirama begins as he stands up and walks over towards the side of the room—“that I don’t need to actively channel chakra to sense?”

Hikaku stares on, because while he _hears_ a question, he also picked up on the fact that it assuredly _isn’t one_.

“Sit.”

Hikaku finds himself perched on a stool before he even thinks about moving. Tobirama sets a cup in front of him and from the rich aroma, it’s coffee. And, based on the fact Tobirama has his _own_ cup, the one set in front of him is for him.

Tobirama takes a sip, before placing the mug down.

“What I’m trying to say, is that you panic rather loudly.”

Hikaku’s mind blanks for a blissful moment before it’s slammed with white noise so intense he has to take a long sip from his cup just to give him some time to lower his heart rate. Once he manages to swallow his heart back down from where it’s lodged in his throat, he sets his mug down and looks at Tobirama.

“I assure you, Senju-sama, I haven’t panicked a day in my life.”

Tobirama chuckles.

Hikaku stares.

And then Tobirama’s face sours just a bit and he points at Hikaku with the end of his brush.

“Not a word.”

“Nobody would believe me, anyways.”

The severe line of Tobirama’s mouth smoothes out and mirth shines in those pretty red eyes.

“I suppose you can stay a little longer then, provided you stay calm.”

“You’re not mad?” Hikaku finds himself curious, no longer in fear of his life from a man he’s hardly spoken to.

“Mad? No. Furious? Yes, but not at you.” Tobirama effortlessly starts writing again.

Hikaku hums, silently offering thanks that he is _not_ Hashirama as he watches Tobirama work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE  
Hikaku: ah, apologies *politely flicks his sharingan off*  
Tobirama: so long as your clan doesn’t have weird sharingan-sharing-memory shit, it’s fine  
Hikaku: *panics with a serene smile*
> 
> If Hashirama wanted Hikaku to actually DO something, he should have _given him some directions_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> But also Hashirama is a Dramatic and simply wanted Tobirama to come out of his laaaab but knows that he’d suffer More Harm to his Person than he’s already suffered opening the door and (rightly) assumed the quietest Uchiha he could find would not get chewed up and spat right back out
> 
> (but now he's Pouting outside the lab, all by himself, healing his broken arm and growing back fingers)


	14. Unexpected Gift (Unexpected)

“You know—”

“No, Anija.” Tobirama sighs, not liking the look on Hashirama’s face.

“But you don’t even know what I was going to say!”

Tobirama levels Hashirama a dry look, which causes him to pout.

“Fine, out with it.”

“So mean! And here I was going to say that I could get you a meeting with your favorite artist!”

Tobirama pauses, puts down his brush, and gives his full attention. “Anija, you cannot simply use your status as Hokage for such trivial things as—”

“But it’s not! I know him personally! So it’s not using my status as _Hokage_.”

A beat.

“Very well.”

Hashirama’s smile turns more sly. “Perhaps he’ll even give you some copies of his more recent _erotica_ he’s done. The ones in your closet are _dreadfully_ outdated.”

“_Anija_.”


	15. Unknowing Date

Tobirama follows the trail of wriggling trees to a rather remote restaurant. Hashirama told him it would be obvious, but as he opens the door and goes inside, apprehension works its way into him. He knows people tend to avoid him, socially. And if this is a _personal_ call on Hashirama’s behalf…

Tobirama just doesn’t want to make a bad impression.

However, as he looks around, he notices the entire place is empty except for—

“Hikaku.”

“Oh, Tobirama, I wasn’t aware you came here.”

“I typically don’t, I’m waiting for someone.”

“As am I.” Hikaku gives him a tentative smile, “Would you like to wait together?”

Tobirama stares, if only because he doesn’t quite understand Hikaku’s motives for inviting him to sit with him, but he supposes it can’t hurt. Especially because Hikaku doesn’t seem to be offering just out of common courtesy.

“Very well.”


	16. Discovery (Unexpected)

Hikaku could die on the spot. Hashirama didn’t tell him that it was _Tobirama_ coming to eat with him, to meet with him, _that owns nearly all of his original paintings and poems_. Even the one Hikaku painted while on a long-term mission turned sour up in Snow Country as a way to get enough money to come back.

Of course, Hashirama’s exact words were: “You’ll know him when you see him!”

Hikaku’s going to paint a thin wispy mustache on the next portrait Hashirama asks of him, just to get back at him for this.

But Tobirama is a very good evening tea guest, and Hikaku’s gaze follows Tobirama’s out of the window and to the small rock garden. One of the many reasons Hikaku enjoys coming to this restaurant.

“_And the waves below  
With their infinite movement  
Reflect inner peace_.”

Hikaku blinks.

Red eyes meet his gaze evenly and Tobirama quirks a small smile at him. “I would not be opposed to you coming up with a better one for your next painting.”

“What gave—”

“No one else has come since I arrived, the moon is nearly high in the sky and the manager keeps poking his head around the corner to check on us.” Tobirama sighs before propping his chin in his hand and staring back out the window. “It’s obvious to me now.”

“_For all the Moon is  
Bright with unparalleled glow  
Tranquil and quiet_.”

Red eyes meet his gaze again and Hikaku knows _exactly_ what his next painting will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Hikaku being a painter just, just _fits_ okay? The man needs a nice, relaxing hobby that ISN’T chasing Madara or Izuna around with a broom. Let the man paint pretty pictures and write poetry.  
Also a side note: most ukiyo-e artists DID do erotic art at some point in their career


End file.
